Lemons, Lemons everywhere
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: Okay. This is a lemon - RoyxEd RoyxAl Threesome. It's rated NC-17, but I know some of you younger fans are gonna' read it anyway. I wasn't born yesterday. Have at it kids. - morgan


**morgan's note - Alrighty. Here we go, again. I've been slacking a lot lately guys. Lemons help me to relieve stress. Go on and read b/c half of you probably didn't even read this note. Ah, don't worry about it. I don't read many author's notes either. I just wanna' say that I don't own FMA or the brotherhood and I just used Edward, Alphonse, and Roy in this yaoi to blow off some steam. Thanks.**

**- morgan**

Roy was a hungry cat on the prowl. He opened the door to the living room where the two boys sat in the middle of the floor. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly on their latest toy - the Wii, tennis. They laughed lazily as each took turns slapping the ball back and forth to one another with their individual handheld remotes. Roy didn't say a word, but he leaned down to lift up the end of Edward's shirt. There, exposed in the broad daylight streaming in through the living room window, was Edward's perfect, white ass. Clad only in a thong. He played with it for a while. Cupping one cheek and gently slapping the other.

He grabbed the band of Ed's underwear and hoisted upwards slightly, watching the flesh jiggle ever so tenderly. Roy pushed on his lower back and was not surprised to find Edward's immediate compliance. The small boy lifted himself up and let Roy pull down his lacey panties. Roy turned to Alphonse and did the same, also getting little resistance. Their T-shirts came off there shortly after, leaving the two in the buff.

They went on with their game ignoring the fondling.

Roy bent them over until they were on all fours, playing with their exposed openings. He leveled his dick with Edward's entrance and rubbed against it soothingly before slowly pushing in. Edward just shrugged it off and went back to playing. He wasn't about to get sidetracked and lose... again. Roy started to push in and pull out in a steady rhythm. Edward didn't seem to mind the sex; he focused on hitting the ball. With a '_thwack_' it went sailing back over the virtual fence. Roy sped up, pounding in at a pretty good rate.

Getting bored he pulled out and scooted over to Alphonse. Laying down flat on the floor he guided the youngest over to his ever greedy cock. Alphonse climbed over him in a hurry so he wouldn't miss his turn and sat down on Roy's waiting dick. He giggled when Ed missed and slowly started to shift up and down to keep Roy satisfied. Black eyes fluttered closed as he kept his hands glued to Alphonse's hips.

"Oh... fuck yeah." Roy breathed out quietly.

"Shhh, Roy. Edward can't concentrate when you don t be quiet." Alphonse whispered, chastising him softly. He put both of his hands on his hips and gave Roy a stern look as he bounced up and down.

"I can t help it. I want you to fuck me harder." Roy gripped Al's thigh and pushed down faster. Edward cleared his throat and gave them both a look.

"Shhh." Golden eyes rolled as he looked back towards the television. Roy just chuckled.

He made Alphonse lay down on his back in the floor and gently pushed Edward in to the same position. He roughly lifted Edward's left leg over his shoulder and entered the delicate flower before thrusting quickly.

"Yeah, fuck Big Daddy, Baby." Roy whispered as he hunched over Ed giving it to him as hard as he could. It was a mixture of the game noise, soft giggles, light moans, and slapping skin. Music to Roy s ears. He was so close.

"Here is comes, Ed. Do you want me to shoot my hot come in your ass?" His movements hurried getting jerky.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Baby. Go nuts." Roy huffed lowly and bit his lip. Stopping abruptly, he pushed in a couple more times to ride out his orgasm.

"YES!" Edward cheered and pulled Roy down to kiss him before he had time to start pulling out.

"I won!" Edward stuck his tongue out at Al and let his arms spread out flat against the shag carpet.

"At least I wasn t the one who got cummed in." Alphonse sneered. He sat up on his knees and giggled at his older brother. Roy just sighed and smiled softly at the two boys.

"Well, I fucked you both so go get in the shower." The boys groaned, but reluctantly stood up and slowly headed towards the door. Roy was right on their heels, getting a good slap on to Edward's left ass cheek to get him moving. The blonde turned and stuck out his tongue only to get a wink from Roy. Black eyes followed after them as they left, but he stayed behind to clean up.

**Review, please. I'm writing some more lemons after this to and need some ideas. Tell me what you'd like to see. (e-e)**


End file.
